


otayuri florist au //

by ashjya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Florist AU, Florist!Otabek, Fluff, M/M, What have you done Viktor, angry Yurio, but srsly a lot of fluff, flirty otabek, otayuri - Freeform, super ooc and i lIVE IT, they're aged up !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashjya/pseuds/ashjya
Summary: In which Yuri walks into a flower shop and leaves with not only some really pretty flowers but the number of an equally pretty guy to match.- hello reading this makes me cringe !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me cringe :')

Yuri was never quite a fan of people. He disliked their loud conversations, annoying bouts of random laughter, and pretty much everything a human normally does on a daily basis. But out of all the people currently alive and breathing, he truly despised only one, and his name was Viktor. Yuri always thought he was a pain in the ass. It started when Yuri was little and looked up to Viktor -oh how wrong he was with that - as an idol of some sorts. The young Russian couldn't deny that the older male had a talent for figure skating, and that when they first met, he was a novice at most, which only served as fuel to pump his livid hatred even more.

 

There was also the time that he was given the god awful nickname Yurio to differentiate between him and Viktor's boyfriend, with them coincidentally sharing the same first name. Yuri doesn't really know if it was Viktor who started that trend,  
but he must've had a hand in it, as everyone soon started calling him Yurio. And he hated it. The world didn't need another Yuri in it. Though he didn't really have a huge grudge with the katsudon. 

 

So as the older males birthday came closer, Yuri pondered all the possible gifts he could've gotten the white haired man, with gifts such as one of those bottles filled with mountain air to express how much he cared about him, a cake with toothpaste posing as the icing to ensure that it ruins his appetite, and a whole plethora of other petty gag gifts. After a bit of thinking, ( and a shit ton of googling, ) he decided one of those bouquets with really angry hidden messages, such as "I hate you" or "Please leave me alone".

 

Entering the shop named "Altin's Flowers," Yuri began walking around the interior, eyes glancing back and forth from his phone to the various types of flowers around him. "This isn't worth it." He mumbled as he stared at a white planter he bumped into hanging on a shelf. A sudden shiver ran down his back as he glared at the planter, it's white outer base reminding him of Viktor's obnoxious hair.

 

"Um, would you like to buy that?"  
A voice from behind him called. 

 

He turned around to complain about the planter, only to come into contact with a tall, handsome man, with smooth looking black hair and a smile that seemed to radiate sunshine. His hair was parted down the middle, and he wore an undercut, Yuri disliked undercuts with a passion, thinking they were tacky, but he wore it pretty well, he thought. 

 

"Flowers.. I.. I need some." He stuttered, his ears slowly turning a dark shade of red as he looked away quickly in an attempt to avoid the taller mans gaze. The man responded with a soft chuckle that resonated throughout the small shop. 

 

"You don't seem like the type of person to want to buy some flowers. For a special someone?" He asked, grabbing a magazine off the counter to show the younger man the flowers available. Yuri grabbed the magazine and pointed out the 3 types of flowers, quickly shoving it back into the florists face as he continued to turn an even brighter shade of red. 

 

"They're for someone I hate.." He mumbled, a little bit quieter this time. Right now, for some reason, Yuri wanted nothing more than to erase himself from existence. 

 

"I see." The older man covertly replied. "That's a new one." 

 

"Is there a problem?" Yuri questioned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the taller man once more, and quickly turning away so as not to blush. How can someone be so good looking? He asked himself. Placing his hand over his heart, he noticed it was beating. Hard. 

 

Looking at the small blond in front of him, the blackette smiled as he noticed his fidgeting. He's like a small woodland animal. He thought to himself. Or maybe a cat. 

 

Definitely a cat, he decided. 

 

"Well ill get that love filled bouqet ready in a few- you're lucky, we just got those back in stock a while back." He replied. "Go to the counter, and ill get them ready for you." He added as he disappeared into a door behind him.

 

The hell was that? The blonde pondered, wondering why his heart was racing so fast. Sure, the guy was handsome, but there was no reason for him to feel this way, right? He contemplated. "Ugh, another problem." He groaned. Placing his hand over his heart once again, he clicked his tongue as his cheeks began to turn pink at the thought of the florist. 

 

"Here it is." The florist said, interrupting Yuri's train of thought, causing him to jump as he was again remimded of his thoughts. Pulling out his wallet, he looked at the flowers and smiled-- they looked quite pretty, all huddled together like that. They don't deserve to be such hateful flowers. Giving the florist the amount of money needed, Yuri promply exited the small shop, making a mental note of himself to come back later. He looked at the flowers again, but this time noticing a small tag near the purple tip of one of the blooms; "Call me. - Otabek." It read, with a number attached to the back. 

 

Yuri turned around to look at the shop, his face quickly reddening as a instinctive scowl formed across his face. He met eyes with the florist, who then winked at him, which didn't really help his increasing blush. At all.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is still just as much of a blushy mess as he was when he first met the hot florist.

It's been a few months since Yuri's encounter with the really handsome florist, and he still hasn't forgotten about him, which is really annoying the blond. As someone who's life energy is their own pride, no matter how hot someone looks drenched in sweat, it shouldn't affect him, he decided. Even more than it already does. So he picked up some courage, and once again walked down to the little shop, with the intention of telling him to get the hell out of my mind.

 

He was immediately greeted by the tall man, who seemed surprised by his visit. He waved at the blonde, and smiled warmly.   
"Nice to see you again." He said, putting down the bouquet he was fixing together. The blonde saw the bouquet in his hands and frowned. He crossed his arms, and then pointed at the flowers.

 

"Those are some really shitty color combinations you got there." He stated, putting on a blunt face of disgust The man, who Yuri now knew as Otabek, laughed, and Yuri couldn't help but notice that damn it his laugh was absolutely beautiful. He blushed at the thought and shook his head quickly to remove the images currently flashing rapidly into his mind.

 

Otabek glanced at the blond, who was having some sort of mini panic attack. "He's just as cute as ever." He thought, fondly. He chuckled at his reaction, and picked up the bouqet, wrapping them up and attaching a tag. "The person who ordered these seems to be some kind of hippie or something. I tried to tell them to change it, but they were persistent in their order. So ill have to try my best to make this look not terrible." He replied, setting them down. 

 

"But before that, can I ask what you're doing here?" He asked, folding his arms on the counter. 

 

The young Russian gulped, avoiding the handsome florist's gaze yet again. "N - No real reason.." He let out, nervously. His face grew a dark shade of red. "Just wanted to tell you that you're annoying as fuck." He proudly exclaimed, grabbing the nearest object nearby as a shield to fend off the taller man, who was taking small steps towards the shorter.

 

Otabek pouted, and Yuri almost snorted at how fucking adorable he looked. "That's mean," Otabek whined, grabbing the younger by the waist, causing Yuri to drop the flower pot which he was using as a wall. The noise caused him to flinch, which left an opening for Otabek. He clutched Yuri's face into his palms. "I'll have to teach you some manners," he whispered into his ear. He twirled the small blonde around, dipping the blonde in question as if they were doing a waltz.

 

"He's holding me. He's holding me. He's holding me." Chanted the anxious damsel. Otabek grabbed the blond's small hand and kissed it. "Would the princess like to have a cup of tea later?" He asked, imitating a prince from a movie.

 

Yuri thought about this for a second, but quickly snapped himself out of it. "I- I'm not a princess! I'm a very manly tiger, if anything." He responded, eliciting a small blush on the blackette. "But if you're interested in asking me out for a cup of tea, then ill go, I guess." He continued, folding his arms across his chest. Ah, fuck it. He thought to himself, Maybe I could accompany him this one time.


End file.
